


Sweet Old Etcetera

by dramady, edonyx



Series: Smile Pretty for the Devil [7]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, life is sweet. And sushi is still gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Old Etcetera

"Say uncle!"

Adam has Tommy pinned, straddling his teeny tiny hips and he's tickling him. Which, don't tell anyone, but Tommy is ridiculously ticklish. It's absurd how ticklish he is. Adam's tempted to keep going until Tommy pees himself or something.

What? There are totally worse ways to spend a day off, aren't there? Totally. At this rate, they won't get dressed at all.

What a shame.

"_Uncle!_" It comes out sounding ridiculously close to a shriek, but there isn't anything Tommy can do to get Adam _off_ of him. He can't stand being tickled, and he's laughing so hard that his face is red. Twisting under Adam doesn't work because there's just no way he can get the leverage he needs without playing totally dirty. "Uncle, fucker!" And that reminds him of South Park, and Tommy starts laughing again. "_Seriously!_ I'm gonna barf or something if you keep doing that!" The fact that they're naked makes this tolerable only by a degree. Because it's Adam. Naked. And who wouldn't want that?

At the second "uncle" and the threat of barf, Adam stops, but only to pin Tommy's shoulders to the bed with a grin. "You're too easy." Tommy is gorgeous like this all flushed and Adam only barely manages to bite back the urge to kiss him senseless. "I used to do this to Neil, too, but he was always dressed. I was dressed too," he adds quickly, because? EW.

"Thanks! There goes any potential boner, god." Tommy rolls his eyes, still hitching helpless little laughs. "You look _way_ too satisfied with yourself. And-" A grin blooms again, because Tommy almost says something like _I'm not easy_, but that's kind of a giant lie. It's getting easier to be with Adam, even if there are still moments where this scares him so bad that he doesn't know what to do. It's kind of like they've met somewhere in the middle, and the calibre of Tommy's smile changes. "So are you going to do something now that you've got me on my back?"

"I was thinking of catching up on my reading," Adam says, laughing, because they aren't fighting or tense or anything. Did he just curse them? Fuck it. He leans back, waggling his fingers. "Or we could do our nails." (Is it worth mentioning that he's sitting right on Tommy's lost boner?) "Or we could twitter how we're in bed with our boyfriends." And yep, Adam's grin turns evil.

"You're such an asshole. Honestly. Who reads anymore, anyway?" Tommy bites on the inside of his cheek to hide his smirk before resting his palms on the tops of Adam's thighs. "I'll twitter about you, for sure." The boyfriends thing, he's not quite ready for, yet. Coming out to his parents about this had been hard enough, even though his sister seemed totally unsurprised. Tommy thinks his parents will get used to it. "I'll do your nails if you want. 'cause I don't do mine. They do themselves."

"They do themselves. That's hilarious." Adam's grin fades some, but not badly, just to something softer, gentler. "You can do my nails, I'll do your do it themselves nails. After you Twitter about me." Because, sue him! He wants to see what Tommy will say. He traces Tommy's fingers before bending over to get his phone and set it on Tommy's chest.

"I can't even tell you how many times I've whammered one of my fingers in my bass case, honestly. And that shit turns black and _then_ falls off, and it's very sexy." He picks up his phone and loads the Twitter app, glancing at Adam before sending not one, but _two_ tweets out. One is a DM for Adam alone: _ilu_. The other is public for everyone to see: _@@adamlambert thx 4 ahving me over my nails never lookd beter babyboy!_ Then, with a smug smile, he holds the phone up for Adam to see.

"There's this thing called spellcheck," Adam says before laughing and holding Tommy's wrists so he doesn't get smacked. "I love it, really." So much that he bends down to give Tommy a kiss. Then another. And another. "I love you," he whispers, breathing the words over Tommy's mouth. "I just really do."

"Fuck spellcheck," Tommy answers, tugging against Adam's hold long enough to let their mouths come together, and then... he relaxes. This is one thing he's sure of, this is one thing he _wants_, and his lips come apart against Adam's to echo his words back. Yes, Tommy loves him. He _does._ "Can I touch you?" Tommy breathes, and since Adam's sitting across Tommy's hips, he can feel, despite the Neil-Adam tickling story, that he's getting hard.

"You can do whatever you want," Adam tells him, and looses his wrists. He leans back, too, and yeah, he can feel the return of the Tommy-cock and maybe he wriggles just a little bit, a hint of a smirk on his face. He means it too. What_ever_ Tommy wants, Adam will give him. That's how far gone Adam is, see.

For all the scowls that Tommy's capable of, this one's entirely good-natured, and he wriggles in answer. Jerk. His hands come up to skim down Adam's sides, down his thighs and then in, not quite touching Adam's cock, but he's very, very close. "I wanna try it slow. You know, where we're not like, rabbits or something. I know what it's like to _want_ you, but..." There's something to be said about slow, with lots of kissing. Any other relationship, he's always liked being the one to make his girlfriend gasp and arch and feel _so good_ without rushing through it.

Tommy meant making love. The bridge of Adam's nose colors with that idea and he nods as he bends down again, kissing Tommy just like that. Slow, deep, his tongue running along Tommy's even as he braces his weight on his hands and knees Tommy's legs open and leans into him, hips rocking so their erections have something to move against.

Oh, jeez. Tommy hums out a noise before lifting his hips up, and it's muffled on Adam's tongue. A hand buries itself in his hair and a leg comes up around Adam's hip. Yeah, this is what he meant, slow and kind of decadent enough that it doesn't take long to have Tommy making breathy sounds through kisses that get off-center, pressed to Adam's lower lip, the corner of his mouth, the soft dip below Adam's mouth. "Oh yeah," he husks, and how is it that like, ten minutes ago, Adam was tickling him to the point of insanity? "I want." And then his kisses skid down Adam's jaw and down the length of his throat.

"Tell me." It's not an order, like before when they've played, but more a request. Adam asks it as he moves down Tommy's body, touching and tasting spots, lingering when he makes Tommy shiver. Like the inside of his left elbow, actually. Or the join of his right leg. That's a particularly juicy spot there. Sweet and the sound that Tommy makes is fantastic.

"Mouth." Tommy's eyes are tight shut, neck arched back, hands restless and moving without thinking. Down his own chest, coasting over Adam's hair, running the palm of his other hand up the hard arch of his cock. Was 'mouth' a request? Was it a compliment? It kind of feels like the only word Tommy can say properly right now, and he groans low in his chest. The spot on the inside of his right leg, _fuck._ He _whines_, and that's like, the least masculine sound he could _ever_ make, but he can't help it. "Mmh- _mouth._" A kiss, a suck, a burn of teeth. Something. _Anything._

"Mouth." Tommy can feel Adam's smile then a skating of teeth against sensitive skin before Adam noses Tommy's hand out of the way and mouths up his cock and flicks his tongue at the slit that's already dripping precome. It's sexy, no lie, making Tommy monosyllabic. It's powerful, too, watching the way he falls apart. Adam finds one of his hands and holds it, as he sucks down on his cock.

Tommy wants to watch, he _really_ does, but his eyes are rolled back in his head. His fingers tense and relax with every bob of Adam's head, and it's kind of insane how good Adam is at this. Yeah, he's had a couple of girlfriends who really liked going down on him, but this is _different._ Because Adam knows what _he_ likes, so that means he knows what Tommy would like, too. And he _loves_ it. "Jeez," he whispers, squeezing Adam's fingers again. "_Fuck._"

Adam would smile, but you know; full mouth and all. So he bobs a few more times and then lets go and grins up at Tommy. "Wanna come in my mouth? Or ... do you want something else?" His tone is smoky and a little raw, because you know, throat and all that. But the promise is clear.

"No." To coming in Adam's mouth, that is. No, Tommy wanted slow, and even though he feels all tight and shaky, his hand still in Adam's hair. After a long moment, Tommy's eyes flutter open just enough that there's just a dark glint between his lashes. "Something else. Please." Adam hadn't made a demand before, but Tommy still knows his manners and when he should ask nicely for something. "Kiss me." Without a 'please', this time.

Lunging up, Adam kisses Tommy's mouth, tongue moving in, licking against Tommy's with the taste of Tommy's precome on his tongue. At that angle, all he needs to do is cant his hips forward and his cock brushes between Tommy's legs. Hi there.

Tommy's nodding even before he realizes that the motion makes kissing difficult, and his hands come up to steady Adam's head, because that's the obvious answer, right? His hips twitch up and his feet slide against the bed, knees lifting so his feet are flat and he can have a little leverage. Balance: Tommy needs it, in his head and in his hips, and he asked for slow. No need to be impatient. _Hi._

Hips falling farther Adam grinds himself against Tommy's ass, his balls and mmm, friction. He rocks his hips slowly and he tugs Tommy's bottom lip as he leans up before he smiles again, an almost dirty curling of his mouth. "Yeah."

"Unh." It's not quite a vocal sound as Tommy pulls against Adam's teeth, and somehow his hands end up on Adam's hips, pulling him closer. They've still only gone a handful of times without a condom, but Adam seems to know exactly what Tommy meant by slow, and the way he's turned on, all humid kisses and hot touches, makes him forget all about condoms, right now. Adam had said he was clean and Tommy believed him. They're both clean, and he breathes against Adam's jaw, "More. Please?"

Adam nods, giving Tommy another kiss before he leans over, pulling open the nightstand drawer and getting the lube before coming back and sucking a bright red mark into Tommy's neck even as he flicks open the lid of the tube and squeezes some on his fingers. That way, he can rub at Tommy's hole, teasing circles. Tommy can feel his smile against his skin.

"You're horrible," Tommy sighs, lifting his hips up. He likes the tease, though, likes the way Adam works him like it's part of a perfect performance, and Adam's hips get bumped by Tommy's thighs in a jerk of muscle that goes from his knees right up to where Adam's touching him. "You're really, really horrible." _But I love you._ The thought is easier to have than it is to say, so Tommy lets Adam know by ducking his head and kissing him in gasps and breaths.

"By horrible, you mean _amazing_." Adam's smile grows wider as he's two knuckles in, far enough to cock that finger - _c'mere, glitterbaby_ \- and beckon a reaction out of Tommy by glancing against his prostate. "And you love me."

"Nnnh." Tommy's head bobs in a nod, loose, like a puppet with its strings cut. Yes, he loves Adam, he _does_, and Adam _is_ amazing, the little glance of his finger sending shocks of hot pleasure racing through him faster than Tommy can consciously comprehend. "_Yes._" There's Adam's proper agreement, and when Tommy's hips rock up again, it's to leave a slick spot on Adam's hip. "Shit-that-feels-good."

"I know, right?" Chuckling in Tommy's ear, Adam then sucks a nice mark right into his neck. Lookee there, pretty red. Don't think Adam hasn't noted how nicely Tommy marks up. One finger, then two and he's leaving his own mark on Tommy's leg, getting impatient and even harder. "One day, you should fuck me. I thought you might actually want to, when I said you could have anything."

"Maybe," Tommy gasps. It's not out of the question, but the idea of it freaks him out _really_ bad, right this second. Part of that is because he wants _this_ so bad, Adam's teeth and mouth, his dirty words and his _fucking_ dirty tactics at rendering Tommy completely useless and wanting, fingertips shivering over the hot, sore marks on his skin. "Fuck me. Fuck, I want that. Really- _mmh._ Really bad."

"I know you do, baby. I know." In response, Adam rubs the heel of his hand down Tommy's cock, grinding a little at the head for that extra punch of pleasure. "You want my cock in you. You want me to fuck you really good, don't you?" He rubs the excess lube from his hand onto his cock.

"Slow," Tommy agrees. "Good." Bad sex with Adam? Unthinkable! But Tommy's currently unthinking in general. Yes, he wants Adam's cock. He wants to be fucked _really good._ He wants to kiss Adam until they're both breathless and hot, do this until they're exhausted and strung out on the pleasure that's always there. Tommy _likes_ not thinking. He likes to feel, and his hips don't rock this time. This time, they _buck_, and Tommy cries out.

"Easy, baby. Easy." Adam croons out the words as he pushes Tommy's thighs to his chest with one hand and with the other, he guides his cock to the prepped hole and starts to push in, leaning forward as he does, watching himself disappear into Tommy's body. "Shit," he murmurs. "You feel so good."

Tommy's words are staccato, like his teeth are chattering. "You say 'easy'. You don't n- know how your hands feel." Not to Tommy's perception, at least. But now there's that familiar stretch and burn as he takes Adam as much as Adam takes him, and it makes Tommy's toes curl and his hands ball into fists behind Adam's back. He's discovered he likes the ache of it, likes feeling it when he moves, walks, leans against Adam, wherever they might be. Muscles used and pulled nearly to the point of strain. Tommy tips his chin up to try and catch Adam's mouth and only succeeds in ghosting his lips on Adam's skin.

It's enough, though, to get Adam's attention, to get him to lean down, tip his chin down and kiss Tommy again. He knows his hands are smooth; that isn't what Tommy means. He likes the idea of driving Tommy crazy, anyway, as he rocks his hips in more, sees how far he can bury himself, until he can feel his balls press against Tommy's ass. "Yeah."

Adam's hands are _knowing_, and that's what nearly drives Tommy out of his skin. His touches, his words, the tone of his voice, and holy goddamn, his _cock_. Adam knows how to use every inch of himself, it feels like - no pun intended! - and Tommy's mouth opens against Adam's, voicing a groan that Adam can feel on his tongue.

Tommy is gorgeous when he gives himself over. Just saying. Adam starts moving slow, just as promised and he kisses along Tommy's lips, his jaw and his neck, one hand finding one of Tommy's to drag it up over his head and hold on. "Good, huh, baby?" He breathes in Tommy's ear. "Good."

"Mm. Hmm." Two definite sounds that make up Tommy's affirmation, broken by a gasp. His back arches, thighs rubbing against Adam's waist before a heel skids down the back of Adam's thigh. Like this, this _close_, this slow, he gets all the friction he needs from the warm press of their bodies. It makes him feel drunk, makes him feel high, makes him _feel._ "So good. So _good._" He's done this before, but not from this side, this position. Never the one to be made love _to._

That's criminal, you ask Adam. That's what sex should be. Well, there is a time and place for _fucking_, as Adam and Tommy know too well, but making love is underrated in his opinion. And that is what Adam's doing, making no mistake. _You get back what you give away_, right? "You're beautiful," he tells Tommy, lips to the shell of Tommy's ear before dragging his mouth back to kiss. To _kiss_.

He's not beautiful, though, even if Tommy can't find the words to deny Adam's compliment. He's just a guy, just Tommy Joe Ratliff. It takes a minute to find Adam's pace, the slide of his hips, the way it ebbs and flows as certain as the tide, but when he does, he rocks up under Adam, his free hand carding into hair that's freshly black, as shiny as silk and just as soft. Again, there's a flicker of consciousness that for all his denials of being gay, he sure does have some homersexual thoughts about Adam sometimes, but then it's shoved away when Adam moves just _right_, rendering Tommy helpless and shuddering, mouth barely touching Adam's.

"That's right." Consciously, Adam moves just that same way again. And again. Tommy's pleasure first and Adam's will follow. It feels good, _right_ and he bends his back to increase that friction. "Give it to me, baby," he urges, voice lust-rough. "Give it to me."

Tommy tries to breathe slow, letting each pull of air stoke the fire in his guts until it feels like he reaches flashpoint. He arches up under Adam again, his sounds reduced to hoarse gasps of air as he _comes_, body gripping Adam as tightly as his hand does, around Adam's shoulder. It's almost like if Adam demands something of him, Tommy can't bring himself to resist. It just... happens, and because it just keeps happening, here they are, with Tommy's head thrown back against the pillow, mouthing words that he finds so hard to put voice to. _Love you. Love you._

"Yeah." It comes out a breath and Adam pulls in another and it only takes a few more thrusts for him to be coming too. He rocks through it, smearing the mess on their bellies but not caring. This is life, as stupid as it sounds and it's messy and glorious. Adam pants against Tommy's lips before kissing him again. "Yeah."

Words? What are words? Tommy can only nod, because his voice seems to have rode out of town on the last horse, and Adam's mouth feels too good to interrupt with something like _words._ His legs fall loose and boneless to the sides, and there's that now-familiar cant of Tommy's hips that means he'd really like it if Adam moved. What, it's uncomfortable, after! It's not as if Tommy's a big guy, and Adam (or at least parts of him) _are_ big. But the way Tommy's calloused fingertips skim down Adam's spine is an apology spoken in action, too.

The goo on Tommy's belly (and Adam's) makes it possible to slide down, and out. Adam then slips to his side, a leg still looped over one of Tommy's, Adam's cheek on Tommy's shoulder, arm around his waist, too. A kiss to Tommy's collarbone and he doesn't even say anything. Sometimes it's not necessary, right? Right.

Right. And usually when Tommy opens his mouth, something stupid comes out, so it's just best that they lie here, comfortable and sticky-hot and sated. In a minute, he'll get up and jump in the shower (or at least step carefully; for all that they've done this, his ass still kind of hurts after), and rock a whiz. But not in that order, because that's all Seinfeld-y and kind of weird and gross. There's what he wants to say to Adam! "You wanna shower with me?"

"Mmmhmmm." Canting his chin up, Adam can kiss right under Tommy's jaw. "Then sushi and getting high." That actually sounds like a perfect addition to what is seeming like a perfect day, doesn't it? That and defiling Tommy again. And again. Perhaps a fifth (sixth?) time, for good measure.

"I don't like sushi," Tommy reminds, and one side of his mouth tips up in an almost-smile. "'least I didn't, the last time I had it. Maybe if I'm high, it'll look good." The other side of his mouth turns up, too, and Tommy turns his head to get one of those kisses on his mouth. "I think I've got come in my belly button. I can feel it squishing. Let's get clean, huh?"

"You're so classy," Adam tells him with a laugh. And a kiss. "Sushi is amazing. You'll like it, I promise." Then he can kneel on the bed, slide to stand on the floor and offer Tommy his hand to pull him to standing and lace their fingers together. "Trust me on this."

Tommy's class extends to the wince that comes with getting vertical, paired with the muttered expletive about how not only is his bellybutton squishy, but he's _leaky_, too. Urg. At least it doesn't send him into a totally spastic meltdown freakout anymore, right? "I don't know if I should trust you." There's no heat behind his words, though, and the look that Adam gets is warm. "You've done some freaky shit to me. I don't want to be surprised by, like, tentacles or anything." He allows himself to be led to the bathroom, and Tommy climbs in the shower before Adam can even get towels. What! Adam isn't the one who's goopy! Or at least, not as goopy as Tommy is, nyeah. "Is it the same stuff you had last time? That shit was dynamite."

"The bodywash? Yeah. My mom gets it for me," Adam says and thinks nothing of it, of mentioning his mom after having intense sex. He does get the towels, though, and sets them on the edge on the little shelf thing between the bathtub and the shower and he climbs in after Tommy. "Oh, wait. What are you talking about?"

"Tentacles, sushi. Same stuff, pot. I think it's hilarious that your mom buys you shower gel." Talking about parents after sex? Just fine. Before or during? So very, very wrong. Tommy's got the shower head and is rinsing himself off before squeezing some of that mom-shower-gel onto a puff to give himself a scrub. "...does she know about us?"

"My mom? Of course." As if that's a question. Adam talks to his mom about _everything_, Tommy included. It goes unmentioned that Leila thinks Tommy is cute. Though, she wasn't fond of him when Adam was miserable, but she's not going meddle. Adam takes the scrubby and pours body wash on it and starts to scrub Tommy down. "The pot's still good, though. I have the connection, yeah."

"I can totally get you good pot that you don't have to deal with some 'connection' for it, you know." After a moment of letting Adam wash him, Tommy asks quietly, "What'd you tell her about me?" He chews on the inside of his cheek, not quite looking Adam in the face. Because not that long ago, things had been _really_ shitty, and they hadn't even been together.

"Your pot won't be as good as mine," Adam tells him first, smug. But then he shrugs a shoulder, turning Tommy around to wash his back. "I told her when we got together. And I called her when we ... weren't ... together. And then when we were again." He talks to his mom a lot, okay? "She just wants me to be happy," he says with another shrug, watching his hand and the scrubby on Tommy's skin.

When Adam broke up with him. Yeah, Tommy knows that he's not exactly the innocent one, but it's been _hard._ And this is really, really nice, and he's not going to ruin it by opening his stupid mouth and letting fly anything that could make them fight. So he goes and says something even dumber. "I wanna be the one that... you know. Makes you happy." It's a good fucking thing his back is turned to Adam.

But he can tell that Adam hears him when the scrubby stops moving, planting between Tommy's shoulderblades. Adam thinks that that is ... the most amazing thing anyone's said to him in a really long time. And he reaches up with his other hand to pull at Tommy's chin, pull him back against Adam's chest so they can kiss. Right now, in this moment, Tommy _does_ make Adam happy. Absurdly so, actually.

Tommy's toes squeak against the floor of the shower, and his hands come down on Adam's shoulders to steady himself. No sense in wiping out and cranking himself on tile, because there's no doubt that would hurt like a motherfucker, honestly. "'m clean," he murmurs, pulling just barely enough out of the kiss to speak. The fact that Adam makes him happy scares him still, yeah, but it's the sort of good-scary that comes with, like, getting on a roller coaster, or going to see a really scary movie. Excitement shot through with anxiety. "When you're done, let's go get high and slosh out on the couch, huh?"

"Okay. No horror movies!" That's Adam's admonishment as he watches Tommy get out of the shower and starts to wash himself, trying to keep his hair dry. "The pot's in the fridge, in the door, behind the honey jar," he adds. "Hey," And at this, he sticks his head out of the shower door. "Tommy?" And he smiles. "I love you."

The words make Tommy's stomach do some kind of mosh-and-roll to the beat of Slipknot, and he grins down at his toes, knotting a towel around his waist. "You too," he says, and later, once they're both full of smoke and raw fish, he'll tell Adam properly. He'll say, "I love you," and it'll be easy, because it'll be honest. And then he'll kiss Adam, straddle his lap. Run his hands into that black hair, look into eyes that are as blue as the sky. Again with the gay, Tommy, honestly! But, yeah. He'll look at those eyes, touch that hair, kiss that mouth, and he'll say "I love you." And he'll mean it.


End file.
